Love Complicated
by gimmelatte
Summary: "Aku akan membahagiakanmu suatu saat nanti. Tunggu aku." –Kwon Soonyoung. "Aku akan menenagih janjimu saat itu." –Lee Jihoon. Soonhoon. Slight! Meanie, Jicheol, Soonchan. GS! AU!
1. Satu

_Soonyoung berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko kecil sembari membawa cincin mainan berbentuk bunga berwarna merah muda dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya yang menghilangkan matanya._

 _"Jihoon-ah!" gadis mungil yang mengenakan dress selutut berwarna merah muda tersebut menengok saat namanya di panggil. Soonyoung meraih tangan kiri Jihoon kemudian menggenggamnya._

 _"Pakai ini." Soonyoung menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis gadis mungil di depannyaini._

 _"Aku janji akan merubah cincin ini dari seorang Dokter Ahli Bedah, Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya ini. Gadis mungil itu melirik cincin yang berada di tangannya._

 _"Akan ku tunggu." Jihoon berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir Soonyoung, dan hal itu tentu membuat pipinya merona._

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Love Complicated**

 **.**

" **Aku akan membahagiakanmu suatu saat nanti. Tunggu aku." –Kwon Soonyoung**

" **Aku akan menenagih janjimu saat itu." –Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 _ **Slight! Meanie, Jicheol, Soonchan**_

 **.**

 **Genre : Sad, romance, lit bit comedy.**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo(s), genderswitch for uke, au**

Gadis bertubuh mungil yang akan memasuki umur 23 tahun itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur nayamannya. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Melihat orang yang di cintai malah bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain itu sangat sakit. Bohong kalau Jihoon tidak ingin menangis sekarang. Bohong kalau Jihoon tidak ingin berteriak sekarang. Jihoon tak habis pikir dengan sang kekasih yang begitu mudahnya merusak kepercayaannya. Kesempatan? Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk sang kekasih. Rasa kecewa, kesal, sedih menyeruak menjadi satu.

Jihoon bangkit dan langsung menyeret kotak besar kosong yang ia taruh di bawah meja belajarnya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut kemudian memasukkan boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang, baju couple, sepatu couple, foto-foto yang ia gantung ke dalam kotak besar tersebut, air matanya tak dapat ia bending sekarang. Jihoon terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyembunyikan suara tangisannya.

Tangan gemetar Jihoon meraih pegangan laci meja belajarnya kemudian menariknya dan langsung mengacak isi lacinya tersebut. Tangannya memegang kotak kecil transparan yang berisi cincin mainan berbentuk bunga berwarna merah muda. Saat mata sipitnya melihat kotak tersebut, air matanya makin mengalir deras.

"Untuk apa aku menangisi orang yang selama ini ternyata tidak mencintaiku? Pabbo!" Jihoon melempar kotak cincin tersebut kedalam kotak besar yang berisikan boneka, foto, baju dan sepatu. Ia langsung menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menghela napas dalam.

Tangan mungilnya mengangkat kotak yang terisi penuh itu keluar rumah. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus membawanya menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin terakhir kali untuk ia kunjungi. Jihoon menuruni jalanan kemudian berbelok ke arah gang yang terdapat rumah-rumah besar dan mewah berjajar. Gadis mungil ini meletakkan kotaknya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Jari mungil Jihoon mengarah kepada bel yang berada di sisi pagar, kemudian ia mensejajarkan wajahnya pada layar kecil.

"Ah, annyeong umma, apa ada Soonyoung?" Jihoon langsung _to the point_.

"Sebentar umma panggilkan." Jihoon mengangguk mendengar suara dari ibu sang 'calon mantan'. Tak berapa lama pagar rumah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tersenyum hingga membuat matanya menghilang.

"Ada apa, Jihoon ku?" Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan semua ini." Jihoon menendang kotak yang berada di depannya hingga membuat Soonyoung mengernyit heran.

Soonyoung langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan kotak besar berwarna biru tersebut, kemudian tangannya membuka kotak tersebut. Pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu makin bingung dengan maksud sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa semua barang pemberiannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu." Soonyoung mengabaikan Jihoon. Tangannya terus saja mengacak isi kotak besar tersebut dan matanya membulat saat ia melihat kotak transparan yang berisi cincin mainan yang ia belikan dulu untuk gadis mungil di depannya ini.

"Maksudmu apa?" pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jihoon.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Bak di sambar gledek, Soonyoung merasakan hatinya sesak. Pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut langsung bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jihoon bukan di ambang pintu.

"Ulangi perkataanmu." Jihoon menghela napas sebelum berujar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua barang-barang itu jadi ku kembalikkan saja dan satu lagi, aku ingin kita putus." Jihoon berujar dengan cepat membuat Soonyoung menatapnya diam.

"Putus? Dengan semudah itu kau mengatakan putus? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soonyoung dengan tajam walaupun matanya berembun.

"Aku, tidak mencintaimu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu, Kwon Soonyoung! Apa kau mencintaiku selama ini, HAH?!" Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak lagi dan ingatan itu kembali memutar bak video di dalam otaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon!"

"Cinta? Apa itu yang namanya cinta? Tidak mengangkat teleponku dan membalas pesanku ternyata makan dengan perempuan lain dan menciumnya di depan mataku, itu yang namanya cinta hah?! ITU NAMANYA CINTA?!" Jihoon tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Soonyoung terdiam. Melihat Jihoon menangis di depan matanya sungguh membuat dadanya sesak, sangat sesak.

Jihoon berbalik dan berlari menaiki jalanan yang miring dengan air mata yang masih berurai menganak sungai di pipi tembamnya. Soonyoung langsung berlari mengejar sang kekasih. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu langsung memeluk Jihoon dari belakang membuat Jihoon terlonjak kaget. Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya, hal ini biasanya selalu berhasil meredakan emosi sang gadis mungilnya, mungkin mulai sekarang sudah tidak bisa.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KWON!" Jihoon berteriak sembari memberontakkan badannya. Namun tenanganya tetap saja kalah dengan tenaga seorang Dokter muda spesialis ahli bedah.

"Tidak akan." Soonyoung makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan hal itu membuat Jihoon makin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suara tangisan Jihoon adalah hal yang sama sekali Soonyoung tidak suka, dan hal itu termasuk ke dalam kategori hal yang ia benci.

Jihoon yang tidak ke habisan akal langsung menyikut perut Soonyoung kemudian menginjak kedua kaki pemuda bermata lebih sipit darinya itu dengan kuat, hingga dengan seketika hal itu berhasil membuat Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya. Jihoon kemudian berlari lagi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang berjalan menahan sakit untuk mengejarnya.

…

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap nanar kearah kotak biru yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam kamarnya. Mata sipitnya menatap beberapa fotonya dengan Jihoon yang tergantung rapih diatas meja kerjanya. Ada berbagai macam foto disana, mulai dari photo booth hingga selfienya dengan gadis mungil yang baru saja memutuskannya dengan sepihak.

"ARGH!" Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kejadian tadi siang ternyata akan berdampak seperti ini. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah di luar batas hingga menyakiti perasaan gadis mungilnya tersebut. soonyoung meraih ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor yang sangat di hapalnya.

"Hyung aku ke café-mu." Soonyoung langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Kemudian menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya. Ia mengarahkkan kedua kakinya menuruni anak tangga dan langsung keluar dari rumah.

Soonyoung berjalan memasuki café bernuansa garden yang merupakan milik sepupunya. Mata sipitnya mendapatkan bangku kosong yang letaknya di sudut ruangan dekat mini garden hidroponik dan panggung kecil. Tempat favoritnya dengan Jihoon. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki tiba-tiba saja namanya di panggil dan Soonyoung langsung menengok kearah kasir dan mendapati sang sepupu disana.

"Disana, sudah di reservasi atas namamu." Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan tak lama sang sepupu menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Kusut sekali."

"Aku baru putus dengan Jihoon." Ujar Soonyoung lesu membuuat pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini kaget.

"Kenapa kalian bisa putus?" Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung dengan curiga. Bagaimana tidak curiga, yang sering memulai pertengkaran dengan Jihoon kan dirinya.

"Itu salahku." Dan BINGO! Apa yang di pikirkan oleh Seungcheol terjawab sudah.

"Kau bermain perempuan lagi?" dan Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kau ini, selalu saja cari masalah."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Kau masih bisa saja mengelak, pantas Jihoon menyerah denganmu." Soonyoung terdiam. Sudah terhitung lima kali ia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"

"Aku yakin Jihoon tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kau sudah kelewat batas Soonyoung-ah." Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya mulai kalut sekarang. Ia tak bisa berpikir kalau seperti ini.

"Kau sudah merusak kepercayaan Jihoon yang ia berikan untukmu, harusnya kau sadar itu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Dia bukan boneka, Soon-ah." Seungcheol menepuk pundak Soonyoung.

"Sekarang, kau terima saja resikonya." Soonyoung tersenyum getir. Ia tak bisa dan tak mau jika harus meninggalkan gadis mungil yang sangat di cintainya.

…

Jihoon memasuki mansion orang tuanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu sama sekali dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Gadis mungil berambut hitam legam tersebut membanting pintu kamarnya agak keras dan menguncinya. Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang tertutup. Kejadian tadi siang masih hangat di pikirannya dan terus saja berputar. Kaki jenjangnya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya hingga Jihoon beringsut ke lantai dengan kaki yang ia peluk. Gadis mungil itu menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Untuk apa aku menangisi lelaki sepertinya?" Jihoon menyeka air matanya kasar. Sungguh ia merasa bodoh karena sudah menumpahkan air mata untuk orang yang sudah mengkhianati cinta tulusnya.

Jihoon merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. Mata sipit itu makin mengembun saat nama sahabat tertera di layar datar ponselnya. Ia ingin bercerita dengan sahabatnya ini, sungguh.

"Wonu-ya." Getaran menahan tangis terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengaran Wonwoo yang membuat gadis bermata onyx di line seberang khawatir.

"Jihoon-ah, gwaenchana?" Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin memeluk Wonwoo sekarang.

"Wonu-ya, bogoshippeo!" Jihoon mengadu rindu kepada sahabatnya yang berada di Perancis itu.

"Nado, Jihoonie~ Sekarang ceritakan ada apa?" Jihoon mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Aku baru putus dengan Soonyoung." Bohong kalau Wonwoo tidak kaget. Wonwoo tahu hubungan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung sudah berawal dari kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kelima kalinya, tapi ini berbeda-" Jihoon menggantung ucapannya membuat perasaan Wonwoo tidak menentu.

"Beda bagaimana?"

"A-aku aku-" Wonwoo tau, Jihoon bukan tipikal orang yang gampang untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya ke seseorang walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Iya kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku makin penasaran sekaligus khawatir, Jihoon-ah!" Wonwoo gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku melihat Soonyoung hiks makan siang dengan seorang wanita."

"Lalu?"

"Tak berselang lama, aku hiks-" Wonwoo panik sendiri mendengar suara tangisan tertahan sang sahabat. Kalau ia di samping Jihoon sekarang, gadis bermata onyx tersebut sudah memeluk dan menenangkan Jihoon.

"Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis hiks yang makan siang dengannya huaaa!." Dan benar dugaan Wonwoo, tangisan Jihoon akan pecah.

"Jihoon-ah sabar." Wonwoo hanya bisa merapalkan kata-kata itu. Ia masih menunggu Jihoon berbicara.

"Bagaiana aku bisa sabar hiks-" lagi-lagi Jihoon menggantung ucapannya.

Tbc.

* * *

 _Annyeong!_

 _Ini ff pertama yang aku publish di sini, udah pertama gs lagi ya:(_ _sebenernya di laptop banyak banget ff bukan cuma Soonhoon doang kok._

 _Kenapa ratingnya M? karena kemungkinan di chapt selanjutnya bakalan ada mature content nya hehe._

 _Jangan lupa review ya biar semangat ngelanjutinnya karena ini baru chap 1 dan masih banyak chapt-chapt lainnya._

 _Sekian dari Gim, sampai bertemu di chapt dan ff-ff selanjutnya._

 _Annyeong!_


	2. Dua

_Soonyoung menyelipkan anak rambut gadis di depannya ini. Senyumnya terus terukir di wajah tampannya membuat gadis di depannya itu tersipu._

 _"Kau mau makan apa? Pesan saja." Gadis di depannya menggeleng pelan membuat Soonyoung mengernyit heran._

 _"Nanti kau sakit, chan-ah!" Soonyoung mencubit pipi Chan yang agak tembam itu._

 _"Aku tidak akan sakit kalau kau selalu ada di sampingku, Soonyoung oppa." Dan detik itu juga entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Soonyoung memajukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir gadis bermata cokelat itu._

 _Di luar restoran, ada sepasang iris hitam yang memergokki kejadian tersebut. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu meremat bagian bawah kaos yang ia gunakan hingga tak berbentuk. Kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk menahan bulir air mata yang siap mengalir. Dengan langkah cepat gadis mungil yang mengenakan jeans hitam itu berlari mengikuti arah kakinya yang membawanya pulang dari tempat nista tersebut._

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Love Complicated**

 **.**

" **Aku akan membahagiakanmu suatu saat nanti. Tunggu aku." –Kwon Soonyoung**

" **Aku akan menenagih janjimu saat itu." –Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 _ **Slight! Meanie, Jicheol, Soonchan**_

 **.**

 **Genre : Sad, romance, lit bit comedy.**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo(s), genderswitch for uke, au**

* * *

"Bagaiana aku bisa sabar hiks-" lagi-lagi Jihoon menggantung ucapannya. Lagi-lagi air mata itu mengalir membuat hati Jihoon tercubit.

"Jelaskan kepadaku, Wonu-ya! Bagaimana aku bisa sabar jika yang Soonyoung cium itu sepupuku sendiri, Lee Chan, Jeon Wonwoo-ya, Lee Chan!" Jihoon menekan suaranya pada kata 'Lee Chan' dan sedikit menaikan intonasi suaranya. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat membuat pemuda di depan gadis bermata onyx tersebut kebingungan.

"Jihoon-ah." Ujar Wonwoo lirih. Sungguh ia ingin menemani sang sahabatnya kali ini.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Wonwoo-ya." Dan akhirnya liquid bening mengalir dari mata Wonwoo.

"Aku juga ingin memelukmu." Wonwoo tersenyum getir. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jihoon sekarang.

"Wonu-ya, aku harus bagaimana?" Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kau harus lupakannya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Kau bilang padaku sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, ayahmu akan mengirimu untuk belajar s2 benar kan?"

"Iya." Jihoon mengangguk.

"Ambil saja tawaran itu, siapa tahu saja kau bisa melupakannya seiring waktu di tambah dengan jadwal kuliahmu yang kemungkinan agak padat." Jihoon mencerna semua perkataan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak yakin itu akan berhasil, Wonu-ya."

"Jangan pesimis dulu, kau pasti bisa."

"Akan ku coba."

"Yasudah jangan menangis lagi ya, tidak sepantasnya kau menangisi orang yang sudah menyakitimu tanpa menyadari kesalahannya yang dulu."

"Hmm." Jihoon hanya bergumam, mengiyakan perkataan Wonwoo.

"Sudah ya, aku ada kelas, ingat jangan menangisinya lagi, itu sama saja kau membuang air matamu sia-sia, aku sayang kamu." Jihoon tersenyum.

"Kau belajar yang benar jangan berpacaran terus dengan calon suamimu itu, aku sayang kamu juga." Kemudian Jihoon memutuskan sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu. Jihoon berjalan gontai menuju kasur nyamannya. Ia butuh istirahat setelah membuang tenaga dengan percuma.

…

"Maaf, nomor yang anda telepon sedang sibuk, silahkan meninggalkan pesan setelah tanda _bip._ " Soonyoung menghela napasnya kasar. Ini sudah panggilan ke delapan namun Jihoon tidak mengangkat teleponnya juga. Pikirannya makin kalut sekarang. Ia terus saja mendial nomor gadis mungilnya, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"ARGGHH!" Soonyoung melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak di jawab lagi. Pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jihoon-ah jangan seperti ini." Soonyoung bermonolog sendiri. Pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut meraih ponselnya yang terselip di antara bantal dan ia langsung membuka pesan.

'Lee Jihoon, ku mohon angkat teleponku. Aku ingin jelaskan semuanya.' Soonyoung mengirim pesannya tersebut. Soonyoung mengentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia merasa amat bodoh sekarang.

"Soon-ah!" sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamarnya hingga Soonyoung terdiam.

"Seokmin di depan, nak. Keluarlah." Soonyoung menatap pintu dengan antusias. Pasalnya Seokmin merupakan kakak dari Chan.

"Suruh dia masuk saja." Soonyoung meringsutkan badannya di lantai dan tiduran telentang di lantai yang dingin.

"Hyung?" pemuda bermata sipit itu menolehkan kepalanya saat suara yang sangat amat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Ia melihat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu berada di ambang pintu dan menyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Masuk." Dan Seokmin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu berjalan memasuki kamar megah Soonyoung setelah menutup pintunya.

"Bangun kau, nanti sakit." Seokmin menendang pelan kaki pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu

"Biarkan saja kalau aku sakit. Itu juga masih belum bisa mengurangi rasa sakit hati Jihoon." Seokmin berhasil di buat bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Wae? Ceritakan padaku." Seokmin kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Aku putus dengannya." Seokmin melotot kearah Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan adikmu." Seokmin menatap tajam Soonyoung membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau selalu hobi membawa orang ke dalam masalahmu dengan Jihoon?"

"Kau tidak mengerti saat itu, Seok-ah!" Soonyoung mendudukkan badannya menghadap Seokmin yang terus saja melihatnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Jelaskan!"

"Ne, aku jelaskan, sabar." Kemudian Soonyoung menghela napas panjang sebelum berujar.

…

2 week later

Jihoon memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam koper merah marun yang berukuran cukup besar dan menatanya dengan rapih. Ia harap keputusannya kali ini benar. Jihoon menutup kopernya saat semua barang yang ada di lemari dan nakas kecilnya sudah masuk ke dalam dua koper berbeda.

Jihoon menyambar paspor miliknya yang terselip tiket di dalam buku tersebut, kemudian menyambar tas ransel hitam miliknya dan tas jinjing berwarna hitam lalu memasukkan paspor dan ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

Ia melihat penampilannya dari cermin. Rok putih selutut dipadu padankan dengan sweater merah muda, dan bandana putih yang menghiasi rambut hitam legamnya mempuat ia makin cantik. Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil lip balm kemudian mengolesnya di bibir tipis miliknya. Jihoon mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sebelum ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan koper merah marun dan hitamnya.

"Aigoo anak appa, sini appa bantu." Tuan Lee mendekati sang anak yang tengah mendorong kopernya.

"Tidak usah, appa. Ini sangat berat." Jihoon mengangkat koper hitam yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Sang ayah tetap saja tidak mendengarkan kata sang anak. Tuan Lee menaiki tangga dan menurunkan koper berwarna merah marun tersebut dengan hati-hati dan perlahan.

"Ini tidak berat kok, hanya kelebihan barang saja di dalamnya." Kemudian sang ayah tertawa membuat Jihoon juga tertawa. Saat sang ayah berhasil menurunkan kopernya, gadis mungil itu bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum bangga kepada sang ayah.

"Aku akan merindukan appa." Jihoon memeluk sang ayah dengan erat, seakan ia tidak mau pisah dari sang ayah.

"Kalau umma?" Nyonya Lee muncul dari arah dapur dengan wajah masam yang dibuat-buat.

"Uuuuu, aku juga akan merindukan umma." Iihoon merentangkan tangannya menghampiri sang umma kemudian memeluknya manja.

"Baik-baik nanti di sana, jangan sampai telat makan, kalau kau sudah belajar seharian penuh pasti akan lupa yang namanya makan." Sang ibu menyisipkan anak rambut sang anak di belakang telinga Jihoon.

"Aku tidak akan lupa itu. Akan ku sempatkan sebulan sekali untuk menengok kalian." Jihoon tersenyum hangat kepada sang ibu dan sang ayah secara bergantian.

"Cha, kajja, kita ke bandara nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat." Sang ayah mendorong kedua koper milik anaknya dan hal itu di sambut gelengan dari kedua wanita yang berada di dalam rumah ini.

…

Wonwoo memeluk Jihoon erat seakan ini pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Wanita bermata onyx itu menepuk pundak Jihoon pelan agar sang sahabat yang berada di dalam pelukannya ini tidak menangis.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, arra?" Wonwoo menatap lekat manik hitam Jihoon.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik di Perancis, Kim Mingyu tolong jaga istrimu dengan baik okay?" Mingyu mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan mengangguk mantap kemudian berjalan mendekati Jihoon.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Noona." Mingyu memeluk Jihoon sebentar. Jihoon merupakan orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya karena sudah bisa membawa Wonwoo dan menjadikan Wonwoo istrinya empat hari yang lalu.

"Aku request sama kalian." Perkataan Jihoon membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu kebingungan.

"Saat aku kembali ke Korea dengan gelar baru di namaku, aku mau melihat keponakanku menyambutku disini juga nantinya." Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah padam.

"Aku janji. Akan ada dua orang malaikat yang akan menyambutmu di sini dua tahun lagi." Dan perkataan Mingyu itu sukses membuat Wonwoo makin merona. Sang ayah dan ibu dari Jihoon hanya terkikik dan sekali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah.

"Aku minta suatu boleh?" giliran Wonwoo sekarang untuk menggoda Jihoon.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin saat kau kembali ke Korea, kau membawa kekasihmu, perkenalkan ke orang tuamu dan sahabat-sahabatmu." Dan perkatan Wonwoo itu sukses membuat manik hitam Jihoon melebar.

"Aku tidak janji." Kemudian Wonwoo tertawa saat Jihoon memasang muka masamnya.

"Sudahlah, sayang jangan di goda seperti itu." Mingyu membela Jihoon.

"Kau lebih membelanya?"

"Aigoo, dasar orang baru menikah sukanya tebar pesona." Jihoon menatap sinis kearah Meanie.

"Interaksi natural." Wonwoo membela dirinya. Tak lama setelah itu, panggilan pesawat yang akan di tumpangi Jihoon mengalun di seluruh penjuru bandara.

"Sudah di panggil." Ibunda Jihoon mendekati sang anak kemudian menyampirkan mantel di tangan kanan sang anak.

"Ingat, raih cita-citamu di sana. Jaga diri baik-baik." Sang ibu mengecup kening sang anak cukup lama membuat air mata Jihoon mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Umma, aku akan merindukanmu." Jihoon memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Kemudian sang ayah dan pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah juga mendekat kearahnya dan bersama-sama memeluk Jihoon.

"Umma, appa, Wonu-ya, Mingyu-ya, aku berangkat dulu, annyeonggiseo." Jihoon membungkuk hormat cukup lama. Ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan negara kelahirannya selama dua tahun ke depan.

"Annyeonggiseo, chagia, saranghae." Ucap sang ibu kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Jihoon yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Tbc.

* * *

 _Annyeong!_

 _Balik lagi bawain ff gaje bin abal ini:) alurnya kecepetan ya? Ya namanya juga baru permulaan jadi harap di maklumi ya, terus sempet ada kendala dengan hampir nyerah karena otak udah mentok dan ga ada ide lagi:'( Tapi, gim bakal berusaha ngeimprove semuanya:)_

 _Makasih banget buat reviewnya guys~_

 _Sekali lagi gim minta maaf kalo jadi gaje gini dan makasih banyak atas reviewnya[]_

 _Sampai ketemuu di chapt selanjutnya^^_

 _Annyeong!_


	3. Tiga

_"Aku mencium adikmu saat itu, Seok-ah." Mata lawan bicaranya membulat sempurna._

 _"Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau saat itu ada Jihoon memergokiku." Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan imbalan seperti ini, aku justru terimakasih kepada Jihoon nunna karena sudah menyadarkanmu atas kesalahanmu." Soonyoung menggeram rendah._

 _"Aku belum siap kehilangannya dan aku tidak mau." Seokmin memutar bola matanya jengah._

 _"Terima saja." Soonyoung hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah._

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Love Complicated**

 **.**

" **Aku akan membahagiakanmu suatu saat nanti. Tunggu aku." –Kwon Soonyoung**

" **Aku akan menenagih janjimu saat itu." –Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 _ **Slight! Meanie, Jicheol, Soonchan**_

 **.**

 **Genre : Sad, romance, lit bit comedy.**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo(s), genderswitch for uke, au, alurnya tidak jelas**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Sudah hampir dua minggu pemuda bermata sipit itu melihat Jihoon –dikarenakan rumahnya yang dekat- dan ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Jihoon sehabis kejadian pada hari itu. Soonyoung merasa kekosongan pada hatinya saat Jihoon benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Walaupun sedang bersama Chan –kekasihnya- ia tetap saja memikirkan Jihoon dengan perasaan sakit hati yang selalu Jihoon bawa kemana-mana.

"Oppa, kau kenapa melamun?" Soonyoung kelagapan setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ah, aku tidak melamun kok." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Tadi oppa dengar tidak aku bercerita apa?" Soonyoung mengangguk padahal sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Coba ceritakan ulang." Dan sedetik kemudian Soonyoung menyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuhkan, oppa tidak mendengarkanku tadi." Chan mencebikkan bibirnya membuat Soonyoung gemas di buatnya.

"Aigoo, jangan marah." Soonyoung mencubit kedua pipi Chan.

"Biarkan saja aku marah." Ujar Chan ketus membuat Soonyoung sedikit mengernyit.

"Jangan dong, nanti jelek." Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum hangat kearah sang kekasih.

"Kalau aku tidak cantik lagi berarti oppa tidak akan mencintaiku lagi?"

"Bukan seperti itu, chagia. Aku lebih suka kau apa adanya, sungguh. Aku tidak memandangmu dari fisik sama sekali." Chan tersenyum kemudian agak berdiri untuk mengecup bibir Soonyoung dan hal itu berhasil membuat Soonyoung membeku dan otaknya mereplay masalahnya dengan Jihoon.

…

Jihoon berjalan keluar dari pintu bandara Haneda . Disinilah sekarang ia berdiri, di Jepang. Negara yang menjadi pintu utama untuk menggapai semua cita-citanya. Dan di sini juga lah, awal kehidupannya yang baru akan di mulai.

Jihoon pandai dalam berbahasa Jepang maka dari itu ia lebih memilih Jepang sebagai negara untuk mengenyam pendidikan s2-nya. Jihoon mendorong trolley miliknya yang berisikan dua buah koper dan satu tas jinjing. Gadis bermata sipit itu berjalan mencari taxi yang aman sebagai transportasi untuk mengantarnya ke apartment yang di belikan oleh sang ayah.

"Jihoon?" kemudian gadis bermata sipit menoleh kearah sura saat namanya di panggil. Manik hitamnya mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan kemudian pemuda bermata tegas itu mendekati Jihoon.

"Kau sendirian?" dan Jihoon mengangguk.

"Oppa kenapa di sini?"

"Aku menjemput adikku, dia baru saja landing dari Korea, mungkin satu pesawat denganmu."

"Oh iya, Seungcheol oppa, bukannya kau punya café di Soul?"

"Yap, memang, namun selama aku di Jepang, sepupuku Hansol yang menangani semuanya." Ujar Seungcheol dan Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Oppa!" Seungcheol dan Jihoon menoleh kearah sumber suara dan terdapat gadis yang lebih pendek dari Jihoon melambai ke arah Seungcheol kemudian mendekati keduanya.

"Jihoon unni?" gadis itu tampak berpikir.

"Yoojung?" Jihoon balik bertanya kepada gadis di depannya ini.

"Ah unni!" Yoojung memeluk Jihoon erat. Yoojung merupakan adik kelasnya saat sekolah menengah pertama dan atasnya dulu.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi, Yoojung-ah!" Seungcheol menatap heran kedua gadis di depannya.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bahkan sebelumnya aku malah ingin mengenalkan kalian berdua." Seungcheol tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku bahkan baru tau kalau kau kakak dari adik kelasku yang sangat dekat denganku ini." Jihoon tersenyum kearah Yoojung dan Sengcheol bergantian.

"Dulu saat unni sering bermain kerumah, Seungcheol oppa di Amerika, kuliah di sana." Yoojung menjelaskannya dan Jihoon hanya membalas dengan ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku ingin mencari taxi dulu." Jihoon tersenyum sebelum kembali mendorong trolley.

"Bareng saja, unni~" Yoojung menatapnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Tidak usah nanti merepotkan, lagi pula takut arahnya berbeda."

"Mau kemana memang?" Seungcheol melihat Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah. Entah, ia menjadi tertarik untuk mengenal Jihoon lebih jauh lagi.

"Igeo." Jihoon mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tas jinjingnya yang merupakan alamat apartmentnya dan memberikannya kepada Seungcheol.

"Oh ini, searah, kok." Ujar Seungcheol membuat Jihoon tak percaya.

"Apartment mu dekat dengan rumah orangtuaku." Lanjut Seungcheol.

"Yasudah kalau begitu unni ikut bersama kita saja, ne?" Yoojung bergelayut manja di tangan Jihoon membuat gadis bermata sipit itu mau tak mau mengangguk menerima tawaran dari adik kelasnya ini.

…

Jihoon membantu Seungcheol untuk menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi sedan hitam milik kakak sang adik kelasnya. Ia melihat gedung pencakar langit yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama di Jepang. Semuanya akan di mulai, hari baru dengan memori baru.

"Ku antar sampai ke dalam ya." Seungcheol menarik koper marun Jihoon menuju lobby apartmentnya.

"Ah, tidak usah oppa, takutnya merepotkan." Jihoon merarik tangan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya dan menghentikan pergerakan pemuda berahang tegas.

"Ini tidak merepotkan sama sekali, Ji, sungguh." Seungcheol menatap Jihoon lekat membuat Jihoon mengangguk pasrah.

"Unni!." Jihoon menoleh kearah gadis yang memanggilnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yoojung yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Nanti main ke rumah ya. Dekat dari sini kok, hanya naik bus lima belas menit saja."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan main kesana."

"Nanti malam, jam tujuh aku jemput, kita makan malam bersama." kedua mata sipit itu melebar menatap gadis yang lebih muda darinya tu.

"Tidak usah, Yoojung-ah. Merepotkan orangtuamu nanti." Jihoon menolak dengan sopan.

"Tidak sama sekali, unni. Pokoknya nanti jam tujuh aku jemput, titik tidak ada penolakan sama sekali." Dan akhirnya Jihoon mengangguk terpaksa.

…

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menekan bel yang berada di sisi pagar, dan tak lama pagar rumah terbuka dan menampakkan ibunda sang mantan kekasih.

"Annyeong umma." Soonyoung tersenyum kaku.

"Ah kau, Soon, umma kira siapa." Nyonya Lee menepuk pundak Soonyoung.

"Ada apa?" Soonyoung mencuri pandang ke arah pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Biasanya kalau Soonyoung ke sini, saat nyonya Lee membukakan pagar, Jihoon berada di ambang pintu dengan senyuman manisnya. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Nyonya Lee mengintrogasi gelafat pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Ah, aku-aku mencari Jihoon, umma. Dia ada di rumah?" Nyonya Lee terdiam. Pasalnya Jihoon sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak memberi tahu Soonyoung dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Jihoon benar-benar ingin hilang dari kehidupan Soonyoung. Nyonya Lee terlihat berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang logis agar pemuda di depannya ini tidak curiga.

"Jihoon sedang tidak ada di rumah, Soon-ah." Soonyoung menhela napasnya dalam.

"Kira-kira kemana umma?"

"Jihoon tidak memberi tahu, tadi ia langsung ke luar rumah begitu saja." Soonyoung mengangguk saja. Tujuannya kesini rupanya sia-sia, namun bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau ia tidak ada niatan untuk mencari gadis mungil itu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, umma. Kalau Jihoon sudah pulang, tolong sampaikan kepadanya agar ke rumahku, umma, gomapseumnida, annyeong." Soonyoung menunduk kemudian memutar badannya berbalik arah menuju rumahnya. Langkah kakinya sangat berantakan, sesuai dengan perasaannya. Ibunda Jihoon yang masih melihat Soonyoung dari ambang pagar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Soonyoung memutar arah kakinya menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Taman yang biasanya sering di kunjungi Jihoon untuk bermain dengan anak-anak kecil yang berada di sana. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman, namun saat sampai di taman, pandangan mata sipit itu kosong. Ia tak menemukan Jihoon di sini.

"Argh, Jihoonnie kau dimana?" Suara gusar Soonyoung sangat ketara. Ia menunduk lesu, mengikuti gerak kakinya yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

…

"Soon berhentilah, kumohon." Seokmin menahan tangan Soonyoung yang memegang gelas berukuran sedang yang berisikan soju. Mata merah Soonyoung sudah ketara sekali kalau pemuda ini sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum Jihoon kembali kepadaku, Seok-ah." Soonyoung menggeprak meja yang berisikan botol soju itu cukup keras hingga pelanggan di meja seberang menengok kearah mereka berdua.

Seokmin sudah tidak bisa mengelak kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Sooyoung akan lebih liar kalau sudah di bawah pengaruh alkohol, bisa saja ia menjadi korban amarah Soonyoung kalau ia terus saja bercuap untuk menyuruh pemuda sipit itu berhenti minum.

"Jihoonie kau dimana?" Soonyoung mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam gelas yang berisikan soju dan mengaduknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, chagia. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" Soonyoung menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Soon-ah." Soonyoung menatap pemuda di depannya ini dengan tajam dan hal itu membuat Seokmin terdiam.

"Ini semua bukan salahku, Jihoon-ah. Kumohon kau mengerti dan kembali kepadaku." Soonyoung menegak soju terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan.

"Dasar bocah." Seokmin mengumpat saat Soonyoung benar-benar tidak membuka matanya. Seokmin memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan bill. Ia mengambil dompet di sakunya saat melihat bill yang di bawakan oleh pelayan kemudian mengambil uang 10.000 won.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, anggap tip untukmu." Pelayan itu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkannya dengan Soonyoung.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku jika sudah seperti ini, Soon-ah." Seokmin menarik tangan kanan Soonyoung kemudian membopoh pemuda sipit bersurai cokelat itu menuju mobilnya.

Seokmin membuka kaca mobilnya saat bau alkohol menyeruak memenuhi mobil. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya ini dengan tatapan kasihan. Terhitung, ini sudah kali ke empat Soonyoung mabuk-mabukan seperti ini dalam hubungannya dengan Jihoon, namun ini lah yang terparah. Soonyoung tidak bisa meneguk soju atau wine lebih dari dua setengah botol namun sepertinya malam ini pemuda bersurai cokelat itu benar-benar stress hingga ia menghabiskan tiga setengah botol soju.

Pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Soonyoung itu memutuskan untuk membawa Soonyoung pulang ke apartementnya. Tak mungkin ia memulangkan Soonyoung ke rumah orang tua pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu dengan keadaan seperti ini, pasti itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari kedua orang tua Soonyoung.

…

Jihoon melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Dress selutut berwarna tosca itu sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Gadis mungil itu meraih lip balm kemudian mengoleskan di bibir tipisnya. Jihoon lebih menyukai lip balm daripada lipstick.

Gadis bermata sipit itu mengeluarkan sepatu kets putih dari koper hitamnya kemudian memakainya. Ia tersenyum kembali setelah mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya saat suara bel menggema di apartmentnya yang masih berantakan ini. Gadis mungil itu berlari kecil menuju pintu apartmentnya, sebelum membukakan pintu, Ia melihat ke layar kecil yang menampakkan seorang Choi Yoojung di depan pintu. Tangannya menurunkan knop pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Yooojung yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

"Annyeong, unni." Yoojung tersenyum membuat Jihoon juga ikut tersenyum.

"Nado annyeong. Kita langsung jalan saja ya, apartmentku masih berantakan hehe." Jihoon membenarkan letak tali tas selempangnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Yasudah, kajja." Jihoon berjalan keluar dari apartmentnya kemudian memasukkan kata sandi sebelum menyusul Yoojung yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

Keduanya menaiki bis yang akan membawa mereka menuju kediaman orang tua Yoojung. Gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu menarik tangan Jihoon kearah bangku paling belakang dan duduk di sana.

…

"Rumah kalian sepi sekali." Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Rumah orang tua Seungcheol bisa di bilang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari rumah orang tuanya yang berada di Seoul.

"Rumah ini sebenarnya hanya di jadikan tempat singgah kalau kita ke Jepang." Ujar Seungcheol

"Oh~" Jihoon hanya ber-oh ria. Gadis mungil itu menaruh tasnya di sofa kemudian berjalan mendekati Seungcheol yang berada di dapur.

"Biar aku bantu." Jihoon membenarkan tatanan letak gelas yang di taruh Seungcheol.

"Tidak usah, kau duduk saja atau temani Daengie di atas." Seungcheol mengambil mangkuk dan memasukkan masakannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Ini mudah kok." Jihoon mengambil alih mangkuk yang di pegang oleh pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu kemudian menaruhnya di meja makan. Seungcheol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Soon-ah, bagaimana orang setulus, dan sebaik Jihoon bisa kau sia-siakan begitu saja?'_ batin Seungcheol.

TBC

* * *

 _Annyeong!_

 _Balik lagi nih bawa ff gaje ini wk): Makasih ya buat reviewnya^^ Kalian bikin gim semangat lagi padahal hampir nyerah sama ff ini):_

 _Reviewnya di tunggu ya!_

 _Annyeong!_


	4. Empat

1 _2 days ago_

 _Jihoon menoleh saat ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Sungguh, gadis bertubuh mungil itu malas sekali untuk bangun dari kasur nayamannya. Sudah dua hari ia berada di kamarnya dan keluar hanya untuk minum kemudian masuk lagi dan mengurung diri. Hal tersebut menjadi menarik perhatian sang ibunda, pasalnya Jihoon tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali kalau ia sedang dalam masalah serius._

 _"Masuk umma tidak di kunci." Jihoon tersenyum saat melihat wajah ibunya yang masih terlihat cantik di umurnya yang akan menginjak 60 tahun._

 _"Umma ingin bicara denganmu sayang." Sang ibu kemudian duduk di tepi kasur sang anak dan mengangkat kepala gadisnya ini kemudian menaruhnya di paha._

 _"Hmm, katakan saja." Jihoon meraih ponsel miliknya._

 _"Bisa lupakan ini sebentar, Lee Jihoon?" Nyonya Lee merebut ponsel Jihoon dan langsung di hadiahi bibir anaknya yang mengerucut._

 _Tangan yang tak lagi halus itu mengelus surai hitam Jihoon dengan sayang. Nyonya Lee sangat melihat perubahan Jihoon yang terlihat agak kontras. Ada kantung mata, kadang keluar kamar dengan mata yang sembab dan satu lagi, pipi nya yang tembam agak menirus, dan itu semua lah yang menarik perhatian Nyonya Lee untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan sang anak._

 _"Kau sedang ada masalah, sayang?" Jihoon terdiam lebih tepatnya sedang berpikir dan kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Ceritakan dengan umma." Lanjut sang ibu._

 _"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, umma." Jihoon menggenggam tangan sang ibu dengan erat._

 _"Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu dan baru bercerita, umma akan dengarkan." Nyonya Lee tersenyum kearah gadis mungilnya._

 _"Soonyoung-" Jihoon menggantung ucapannya membuat sang ibu semakin penasaran._

 _"Soonyoung kenapa sayang? Bukannya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja? Soonyoung juga anak yang baik kok." Jihoon menggeleng saat Nyonya Lee mengatakan kalau 'Soonyoung anak yang baik'._

 _"Dua hari yang lalu, ada kejadian yang membuatku kecewa dengannya." Nyonya Lee masih diam, membiarkan puterinya menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu._

 _"Berawal dari ia tidak mengangkat teleponku dan tidak membalas pesanku." Nyonya Lee mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Jihoon untuk menceritakan semuanya._

 _"Saat aku hendak pergi ke rumah Seungkwan, aku melewati sebuah restoran." Mata Jihoon mulai berembun._

 _"Di-di-disana aku hiks-" Nyonya Lee menyeka air mata sang anak yang mulai mengalir._

 _"Aku huft aku melihat Soonyoung." Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Kejadian itu kembali terputar ulang di ingatannya._

 _"Aku melihatnya hiks dengan gadis lain." Jihoon mengerang di akhir tangisannya membuat perasaan Nyonya Lee sakit._

 _"Aku hiks aku, ah umma~" Jihoon menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di perut sang ibu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisannya mulai tidak bisa di kendalikan._

 _"Jelaskan sayang agar bebanmu berkurang sedikit." Nyonya Lee mengelus surai hitam sang anak dengan jari-jarinya, sesekali ia menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga sang puteri._

 _"Aku hiks aku, aku melihatnya mencium gadis itu umma." Wanita paruh baya tersebut terkejut saat mendengarkan perkataan terakhir sang anak. Orang yang selama ini ia percaya untuk menjaga Jihoon malah membuat sang anak seperti ini._

 _"Sabar sayang." Nyonya Lee mengelus punggung bergetar sang anak dengan lembut._

 _"Umma-" Jihoon bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap sang ibu._ _"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar?" Jihoon mati-matian menahan emosinya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak._

 _"Chagia, tenangkan dirimu." Wanita paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai sang anak._

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang umma? Jelaskan padaku caranya untuk sabar, tenang, dan menerima semua ini, jelaskan padaku umma!" Jihoon mengerang lagi di akhir kalimatnya. Air matanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Emosinya sebentar lagi akan mencapai titik didih._

 _"Umma, bagaimana caranya aku bisa sabar kalau yang Soonyoung cium itu keponakan umma sendiri."Jihoon menurunkan intonasi suaranya. Suara paraunya sangat terdengar jelas._

 _"Lee Chan?" dan Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"Jelaskan padaku umma, bagaimana aku bisa sabar, tenang dan menerima semua ini kalau yang bajingan cium itu sepupuku sendiri!" Jihoon mendudukkan kepalanya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara tangisannya. Tangan Nyonya Lee terulur kemudian memeluk erat gadis mungilnya ini. Ia sangat tahu perasaan sang anak sekarang._

 _"Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau pasti bisa melupakannya." Jihoon mengangguk kemudian menyeka air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _"Di luar sana masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari pada dirinya, yang lebih bisa menyayangimu dan menerimamu apa adanya." Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya lagi._

" _Aku sudah putus dengannya." Sang ibu mengangguk. Anaknya sudah mengambil satu keputusan yang tepat untuk dirinya._

 _"Satu lagi, aku akan mengikuti perintah appa. Aku akan mengambil s2 di Jepang." Dengan reflek, Nyonya Lee melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang anak._

 _"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu yang kedua?" dan Jihoon mengangguk mantap._

 _"Aku akan bicara dengan appa nanti kalau appa sudah pulang. Aku berangkat dua minggu lagi." Jihoon tersenyum._

 _"Maaf aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua disini." Nyonya Lee menggeleng._

 _"Tidak usah meminta maaf sayang. Itu sudah keputusanmu." Nyonya Lee tersenyum meyakinkan sang anak._

 _"Satu lagi, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa kalau aku pindah ke Jepang, terutama Soonyoung." Dan Nyonya Lee mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan sang anak._

 _"Umma, gomawo, saranghae." Jihoon membentuk love menggunakan tanganya dan di balas dengan gerakan yang sama oleh sang ibu._

 _"Nado saranghae." Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa._

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Love Complicated**

 **.**

" **Aku akan membahagiakanmu suatu saat nanti. Tunggu aku." –Kwon Soonyoung**

" **Aku akan menenagih janjimu saat itu." –Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 _ **Slight! Meanie, Jicheol, Soonchan**_

 **.**

 **Genre : Sad, romance, lit bit comedy.**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo(s), genderswitch for uke, au, alurnya tidak jelas**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Seungcheol menggulung senyumnya saat ia melihat Jihoon makan dengan lahap masakannya. Jihoon yang merasa di awasi, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan manik hitamnya menatap manik hitam milik Seungcheol yang teduh.

"Tambah, Ji." Tawar Seungcheol namun gadis mungil di sampingnya ini menggeleng pelan. Jihoon menaruh sumpitnya dengan rapih kemudian menegak minumannya.

"Tidak usah, oppa, aku sudah kenyang." Jihoon tersenyum membuat Seungcheol gemas. Pasalnya pipi Jihoon terlihat makin tembam saat ia tersenyum.

"Aigoo unni manisnya~" Yoojung saja gemas di buatnya.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum melihat Jihoon, ia tersenyum seperti tanpa beban. Ada sebuah ketertarikan saat ia melihat Jihoon dari awal. Sebenarnya ia pernah bertemu Jihoon namun hanya sesekali saat gadis bertubuh mungil itu masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Sonyoung.

Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya dan merpihkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menyernyit heran. Saat Seungcheol ingin berujar,

"Aku saja yang rapihkan ini."

"Tidak usah, Ji. Kau ini kan tamu."

"Tak apa, hitung-hitung membantu oppa."

 _'Mungkin kau sangat menyesal sekarang karena sudah mengecewakannya,'_ batin Seungcheol.

…

Wonwoo terus saja memutar ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panic dan gelisah, pasalnya sahabat mungilnya itu tak mengangkat teleponnya sedari tadi. Ia mondar-mandir di taman belakang rumah orang tua Mingyu sedari tadi. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu terus melihat sang istri dari ambang pintu. Mingyu tau kalau ia menghawatirkan Jihoon.

"Wonu-ya." Wonwoo menoleh kearah suami tampannya itu. Kedua mata onyx itu memandang manik hitam teduh milik Mingyu membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang. Mingyu menghampiri sang istri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam sang istri. Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya, agar Mingyu peka dan tidak diam saja.

"Jihoon nunna sudah besar, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, dia bisa jaga diri, yeobo." Mingyu menatap lekat manik hitam milik sang istri.

"Tapi Jihoon belum tau Tokyo lebih jauh, aku takut dia kenapa-napa, Gyu. Bahkan dia tak menjawab teleponku sedari tadi, jadi bagaimana aku tidak panik sekarang?" Mingyu menghela napasnya menghadapi sang istri yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Mungkin Jihoon nunna sedang membereskan apartment, bisa jadi kan?" Wonwoo mencerna perkataan sang suami yang ada benarnya juga.

"Kalau membereskan apartment tidak mungkin selama ini, sayang." Wonwoo lagi-lagi mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

"Mungkin saja sedang tidur, kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau Jihoon nunna sudah tidur." Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia tahu, Jihoon bisa tidur dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sudah jangan terlalu di khawatirkan." Mingyu mengalungkan tangannya tepat di pinggang ramping sang istri.

Suasana sunyi yang tercipta mendorong Mingyu untuk memajukan kepalanya, mengikis jarak yang ada di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mata onyx itu tertutup saat deru nafas Mingyu terasa sangat jelas menyapu wajah dan tengkuknya. Namun saat Mingyu ingin menciumnya, dering ponsel Wonwoo menggagalkan itu semua, membuat suami tampan seorang Wonwoo menggeram kesal.

Wonwoo mengangkat ponselnya dan melihat nama sang sahabat tertera di layar ponsel, namun ada yang membuat sang suami bingung, pasalnya raut wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi kesal.

"Nugu?"

"Jihoon." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Angkat saja." Dan Wonwoo langsung mengangkat telepon sang sahabat.

"Jihoon-ah! Kenapa baru menelepon sekarang? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkan kamu, hah?" Mingyu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat sang istri yang sangat dekat dengan sang sahabat.

"Aku ke rumah Seungcheol tadi." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya membuat Mingyu mengernyit heran.

"MWOYA? KERUMAH SEUNGCHEOL?" Mingyu menatap sang istri tak percaya.

"Load speaker." Mingyu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo kemudian sang istri menuruti sang suami.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ke bertemu denganya, Jihoon-ah?" terdengar helaan napas dari Jihoon membuat pasutri yang baru menikah empat hari yang lalu itu menatap ponsel Wonwoo dengan heran.

"Kau masih ingat Yoojung?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lekat. Sebuah tanda tanya besar ada di benak suami dari Jeon Wonwoo ini.

"Oh itu, iya aku ingat. Dia yang sering kau panggil Daeng bukan?" tebak Wonwoo dan di hadiahi gumaman Jihoon yang mengiyakan.

"Jadi tadi-" Jihoon menggantung ucapannya membuat Wonwoo makin penasaran walaupun rasa kesal masih ada dengan sahabat mungilnya ini.

"Tadi saat aku keluar dari bandara, saat aku hendak mencari taxi, Seungcheol memanggilku." Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertatapan secara bergantian. Namun saat Mingyu hendak berbicara dengan cepat Wonwoo membekap mulut sang suami dan menyuruhnya untuk diam saja.

"Terus?"

"Tak lama Yoojung datang dari dalam bandara, dia juga baru landing, dan aku mendapatkan fakta baru." Ujar Jihoon.

"Fakta apa?"

"Kalau Yoojung adalah adik kandung Seungcheol." Wonwoo membulatkan mata onyxnya. Dunia ini memang sempit.

"Tapi saat dulu kita sma, bahkan saat kita sering bermain ke rumahnya, aku tidak melihat Seungcheol sama sekali."

"Dia kuliah di Amerika saat kita masih sma, kata Yoojung sih begitu."

"Lanjutkan, aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa main ke rumah Seungcheol."

"Saat aku hendak mencari taxi lagi, Yoojung menawariku untuk bareng, dan ternyata arah apartmentku dengan rumahnya searah, bahkan untuk ke rumahnya, tinggal naik bis selama lima belas menit."

"WHOA!" Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Reaksi Wonwoo memang terlalu berlebih.

"Aku bisa ke rumahnya, karena Yoojung yang menyuruhku dan menjemputku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku makan malam dengan mereka, tapi tidak dengan orang tuanya karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua di Jepang."

"Sepertinya kau akan cepat melupakan si sipit itu kalau kau terus bertemu dengan Seungcheol."

"Tapi, Jeon-ah, eh salah, Kim Wonwoo-" Jihoon menggantung ucapannya membuat Wonwoo berdengus sebal.

"Seungcheol itu kan sepupu si sipit bajingan itu."

"Jangan memberinya embel-embel itu kalau kau saja masih menutupi perasaan mu yang sebenarnya." Wonwoo sedikit meledek sang sahabat membuat Jihoon meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

…

Soonyoung merasakan pening yang amat sangat saat ia membuka matanya. Dengan langkah kaki berantakan, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Soonyoung mencengkram kuat wastafel kamar mandi kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya. Pemuda bermata sipit ini merasakan sakit yang teramat pada perutnya.

Seokmin yang baru saja memasuki apartment miliknya sehabis lari pagi terpanjat saat mendengar suara orang muntah yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Pemuda berahang tegas itu mengecek kamarnya yang kosong lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mendapati Soonyoung yang tertunduk lesu.

Soonyooung memutar keran kemudian berkumur dan mencuci mukanya. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali untuk di angkat. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mulai mengingat kejadian semalam dan matanya membulat saat ia ingat dirinya menghabiskan tiga setengah botol soju sendirian.

"Enak mabuk?" Seokmin mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah akibat keringatnya dengan handuk pendek yang tersampir di lehernya.

"Tidak usah mengejekku." Soonyoung berjalan gontai menuju kamar Seokmin.

"Soon-ah tapi kau benar-benar hebat semalam bisa meminum tiga setengah botol." Seokmin mengikuti Soonyoung dan berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Soonyoung meraih bantal yang ia gunakan kemudian melemparkannya kearah Seokmin dan bantal itu berhasil mengenai wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang pusing jadi jangan banyak mengoceh." Seokmin memeluk bantal miliknya dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Mau makan tidak?"

"Nanti saja, perutku masih sakit." Seokmin mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartmentnya yang cukup besar ini.

"Oh iya Soon, kau mau pulang kapan?" Seokmin sedikit berteriak.

"Tampung aku disini sebentar saja."

"Chan akan kesini nanti." Soonyoung langsung mendudukkan badannya saat ia tahu adik dari Seokmin akan ke sini.

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam 9." Soonyoung menoleh kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07:30. Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya walaupun kepalanya pening, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Seokmin.

"Antarkan aku pulang, Seok-ah!"

"Jalan saja sendiri." soonyoung mengendus kesal.

"Ku mohon antar aku, tidak mungkin aku pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Ya sudah, aku ganti baju dulu."

…

"Oppa?" Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya saat suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali membaca berkas rekap kesehatan pasiennya.

Gadis yang mengenakan rok selutut berwarna abu itu memasuki kamar megah Soonyoung dan meletakkan nampan berisikan mangkuk bubur di nakas kecil. Ia menghampiri Soonyoung yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ku dengar oppa sedang sakit?" Chan berdiri di samping Soonyoung dan memegang pundak sang kekasih. Soonyoung hanya berdeham menanggapinya. Gadis bermata cokelat itu mengambil ballpoint yang berada di tangan Soonyoung dan menutup berkas yang sedang di baca oleh sang kekasih. Soonyoung mengernyit pelan menanggapi perlakuan sang kekasih.

"Sekarang-" gadis mungil itu berjalan menuju nakas kecil dan mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan bubur.

"Oppa makan dulu." Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tak nafsu makan belakangan ini.

"Oppa harus makan, kalau tidak nanti sakit."

 _'Bahkan kalau aku sakit, itu juga belum bisa mengurangi rasa sakit hati Jihoonku,'_ batinya.

Chan menyendoki bubur kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut pemuda sipit yang masih mengatup rapat. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu menatap mata pemuda bersurai cokelat itu dengan memohon sehingga Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima suapan dari sang kekasih.

Tbc.

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim back bawain ff lama nih wkwk. Maaf ya baru di update karena gim bener-bener hampir nyerah sama ff ini, tapi karena liat review, gim berusaha buat ngumpulin ide biar kalian ga kecewa sama alur yang udah berantakan ini._

 _Terimakasih yang udah mau review dan nunggu lanjutan ff abal ini._

 _Sampai bertemu di chapt selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~_


End file.
